hyper_policefandomcom-20200216-history
Report 6: Forgotten
| cover = TokyoPop cover= |-| Shueisha cover= | chapter =6 | volume =1 | pub date = | last =Report 5: Tears in the Night | next =Report 7: Oopsie! | anime = A Bounty Hunter's Vacation }} Report #6: Fogotten is the sixth chapter of the Hyper Police manga overall, and is the sixth chapter of Volume 1. It is used as basis for the sixth episode of the anime, "A Bounty Hunter's Vacation". Plot Natsuki wakes up in the morning to find a sleeping Batanen clutching her left breast. The shock of this leads to Fujin and Raijin blowing a hole in the roof. Sakura reminds an amnesiac Natsuki what happened last night that led to Batanen sleeping with her, but she is too hung over from Kahlua to hear all of it. From what she does hear, Natsuki is incredibly embarrassed - particularly at news she performed a strip tease, using Fujin and Raijin as pasties. Shooting out more electricity, Batanen is knocked unconscious. Natsuki stops being angry at him when she learns he was the only person willing to help her home after she coughed up hairballs all over the coffee bar. Sakura asks Natsuki if she is going to quit her job, which Batanen overhears; not knowing if she's ready to give it up, Natsuki thinks she should go on leave to find out. Later on, Sakura and Batanen join the others at work. They go through a series of loses as MCP beats them to the target again and again. Tomy offers a rumour he heard about MCP's connections, allowing them to learn the identities of targets a month before their Wanted signs are printed. Batanen suggests Sakura partner up with a new person rather than going solo. Not wanting to share her cut with someone else - but too proud to admit it - Sakura claims she doesn't yet trust any of the other employees, which Batanen interprets as her missing Natsuki. Speaking of Natsuki, Sakura decides to ask Batanen what he saw in the girl that led to her being hired in the first place. Batanen reveals that a year prior, he was following a bounty into Kichijōji. Aware it was being followed, the target took Natsuki hostage and offered to spare her life only if Batanen shot himself in the head, allowing it to escape. Natsuki snapped under pressure and Fujin and Raijin electrocuted the hostage-taker. Batanen immediately offered Natsuki a job, though her young age meant the twenty-one year old Bob had to act as her legal guardian. Back in the present, Natsuki wakes up after a long lounge. She takes in the laundry and heads out to the store to buy food. Seeing food Sakura likes, Natsuki is reminded that she won't be able to see her friends anywhere near as much, unsure if they just saw her as a work-friend. Having drifted off, Natsuki realises she's walked to the other side of the market. She then overhears Batanen in the distance. Moving further, she sees Batanen fighting a monster. The monster punches him in the face and brings him to the floor; Batanen works up the energy to get back up and crush the monster's head. Despite the horrible sight, Natsuki realises she feels exhilarated rather than scared by the violence that comes with the profession. Characters * Sakura * Natsuki * Batanen * Tomy Sources 06